Halloween
by leanabeana003
Summary: This is A Halloween story I wrote this year, but havent had the chance to post it... What happens when Elliot, Olivia and the squad get invited to A halloween party that Casey throughs? What will happen by the end of that night.


Olivia was just finishing up her makeup for her costume when her phone vibrated.

 _Want me 2 pick u up - El ._ She read the text and thought for a second.

 _\- No thanks running late will meet u there - Liv_

She lied she wasn't really running late, but she wanted to wait so Elliot could see her costume in front of everyone. They both had been invited to a halloween party casey was throwing. They didn't know each other's costumes, but all she knew was elliots kids had helped him, so she couldn't wait to see it.

Olivia put on some red lipstick and was ready to go. She grabbed her keys and money and was out the door. Outside she haled a cab and gave him casseys address. She couldn't wait to see what costume her partner was wearing, and his reaction to hers.

Ten minutes later Olivia was outside of casey's apartment building. She went inside and rode all the way up. When she got off the elevator she could already hear the music playing.

Olivia knocked on the door and could hear people shuffling around. Then the door opened.

"Oh my god Liv you look great" casey said pulling her into the apartment.

"You look good to tinkerbell" Olivia said laughing.

"Here come with me the squad is over here" she said pulling Olivia over to A table.

As Olivia got closer Elliot could tell it was her. He turned around and there she was standing there in a skin tight leather one piece suit, black high heel boots, red lipstick, and her beautiful brown hair curled. She was black widow and definitely looked like it.

"El….Elliot" she said.

"Yeah… Oh my god Liv you look great. " Your costume is awesome."

She looked at Elliot and just now paid attention to his costume. He had his shirt off, brown ripped pants, and was all green. He was a hulk and definitely looked like it.

"Thanks, but i do have to say your kids did a way better job than me… Hulk." She said sitting in a chair next to, him.

Olivia glanced around the table and every one of her colleagues were dressed up and in a conversation. Munch was a vampire, the captain was a clown, and Melinda was dressed up 80's style. Then there was Fin. Elliot seen her looking at Fin with a curious look.

"He is supposed to be a rapper." He whispered in her ear.

"Ah, I see… who got the captain to be a clown?" She said looking at him.

"He lost a bet with Munch…. I'm going to get some drinks you want one?"

She nodded her head and looked around. There wasn't that many people, but she only knew the people she worked with.

"Hey Liv's here everyone" said Fin.

"Hey guys I like your outfits" she said back to them.

"Wow Olivia you look good, must be dressing up for someone special" said Melinda with a wink.

"Probably for Stabler" said Fin.

Olivia glared at him then looked at the captain.

"So Captain, Elliot told me you lost a bet with Munch and that's why you're dressed as a clown" Olivia said.

"Yeah speaking of Elliot where is he?" asked the captain.

"Oh god here he comes with a girl... . with a girl" said Munch.

Elliot locked eyes with Olivia walking over to the table.

" Listen I told you I have a girlfriend and five kids" said Elliot to the girl who was following him. He mouthed help to Olivia and she went into action.

"Hey babe what took you so long getting these beers?" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Why don't you ask this lady. Shes trying to get with me when I told her I

have a girlfriend and kids." said Elliot.

Olivia stood up seeing the drunk lady wasn't leaving elliot alone. She pulled him to his seat and he sat down. She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Sorry honey he is taken" and Olivia put his hand on her stomach, Elliot jumped but it was unnoticeable. "He also has another baby on the way. So if you want a man with six kids and a girlfriend, go find another one!" Olivia said sternly. The woman looked at the two and started walking off without a word. Olivia stayed seated on Elliots lap until the lady was out of sight. She got up and sat in her own char, that's when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What…. that lady obviously wasn't going to leave unless I set her straight" she said taking a sip of the beer Elliot had brought her.

"Liv's right she wasn't i to leave unless she saw my girlfriend and it got proved" he said.

"You just need to get together already. I mean for christ sake your Hulk and she's black widow, and you guys can play couple with no problem" said Munch.

Olivia looked at Elliot and they both ignored the comments.

"Casey said there was supposed to be a costume contest and i'm eager to see who is going to win." said Olivia changing the topic.

" Probably you none of the guys have took their eyes off of you, liv" said Fin.

"Well I haven't seen any of the ladies take their eyes off of hulk over here, with his shirt off." she said looking at Elliot.

"That includes you too missy" said the captain.

Both Olivia and Elliot blushed, but were both surprised by the captain's remark.

"I'm going to get another drink" said Olivia wanting to get away from the conversation.

"Me too" said Elliot.

They both walked over to the drinks and started talking.

"I can't believe the captain said that" Olivia said

"I know there grilling us tonight."

Then a guy grabbed Olivia by the elbow and pulled her away from Elliot.

"Hey mind if you dance with me?" said the guy pulling to where the music was.

"Sorry i'm taken." she said trying to pull away from the guy but she couldn't.

"Please one dance your very beautiful." said the guy.

Just then Elliot came behind Olivia and picked her up bridal style off the floor.

"Yes, she is very beautiful but also taken" he said walking away.

"Elliot do not drop me or i will kill you" she said holding onto his neck and laughing. Elliot walked over to there table and carefully put Olivia down on her chair. They both noticed that once again everyone was staring at them. Fin was going to say something, probably stupid, but Casey interrupted him.

"Listen up everyone. We are going to start the costume contest" se said standing on a chair in her kitchen. "Everyone already put a name of who they thought had the best costume in this hat." She said holding up the hat. "I have already counted the results. So, the winners are….. Elliot stabler as the Hulk and Olivia benson as black widow."

They both looked at each other wide eyed. They never even thought they would win. They noticed everyone from the squad was laughing at there faces. They hadn't even noticed the captain took a picture of them.

"Congratulations, you guys won" said casey coming over to them with two coffee gift cards to starbucks.

"Yeah, whatever cassey you planned that, I don't want to hear it" said Elliot.

"So what your guys faces were priceless."

"Ha ha very funny" said Olivia.

"Well the party is over guys so if you want to go you can, or you can stay and help clean up this mess" she said pointing around her apartment.

"I'll stay and help you out case even though you set us up" said Olivia.

Everyone else agreed and started cleaning up even though people were still there.

About ten minutes later almost everyone was out except for one guy. The guy came behind Olivia and spun her to look at him.

"Sure you don't want one dance" said the same guy from earlier in the party.

Before she could even say anything Elliot spun her around so she was in his arms now. He looked at the guy with fire in his eyes.

"If you come near my girl again your head will be in my hands, and hulk will smash."

The guy took a step and looked at Elliot and Olivia. He grabbed his coat and left in swift motion. Now there were no more guest in the house except for the squad who volunteered to help cassey. Olivia was in Elliots arms and turned to look at him.

"El i've been thinking we have acting like a couple the whole night and…" she paused and looked up at him lost in the moment she didn't notice everyone was watching. "Why don't we stop acting and do this" she said looking him the eyes.

She was taking a risk, but he was divorced and she had to know if he felt the same. The squad watched with there jaws dropped.

Elliot looked into her eyes and then her lips. He leaned in closely and brushed his lips against hers. she leaned in closer and there lips met. Elliot skid his tongue across her lips asking for permission, and she gave it to him. There tongues intertwined and there eyes closed shut. Olivia's hands wrapped around Elliots neck and his hands pressing her closer on her lower back there first kiss in there years of their partnership.

The squad was shocked. Fin started whistling. Munch just stared. Casey stood there dumbfounded. The captain took pictures with Melinda and that's what broke them apart.

They both stood there with really red cheeks and finally Olivia couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around Elliot and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He buried his face in her hair trying to hide the embarrassment.

"It's about time. Cassidy owes me fifty buck" said munch and Fin.

"Eline owes me 20 bucks" said the Captain.

"I also get fifty dollars from one of the officers in the building" said Melinda.

Olivia looked up and so did Elliot when the embarrassment passed.

"You guys were betting on us" they both said.

"Damn right that's easy money" said Fin.

Olivia started blushing again and so did Elliot. The captain looked at them.

"Why are you both so embarrassed. It's not like we didn't know it was going to happen. And you're going to be even more embarrassed when you see these pictures" said the Captain.

Elliot looked at Olivia and they both started laughing. They couldn't believe they got pictures. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and winked.

"Casey we're gonna head out it's getting pretty late and im tired" said Olivia.

"Yeah ok you're tired. Nice try. See you Monday" said Casey.

"Stabler trying to get you all to himself…. see you Monday babygirl" said Fin.

"Goodnight" said melinda with another wink.

They were just about to walk out the door when they heard the Captain calling for them.

"Olivia make sure you both think about what you're doing" said the captain

"Belive me i have thought about it enough before, now i dont have to" she said walking hand in hand with Elliot out the door.

 **One Year Later**

Elliot and Olivia just got back from a cas and sat at there desk. There lay a picture of there first kiss from last Halloween. They both flipped it over and there was a note.

 _Happy One year annaversery to the best detectives I have ever known, and the best couple I have ever met. Take the rest of you Halloween off._

 _From: Your one and only captain Cragen_


End file.
